<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who'd have thought (everyone, you're just oblivious) by Fangirl830</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147750">Who'd have thought (everyone, you're just oblivious)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl830/pseuds/Fangirl830'>Fangirl830</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Ships Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hales and Claudia Stilinski are alive, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski Needs to Use His Words, Werewolf Hales, but they will end up together, don't know how long i can hold a slow build before i cave and make sterek happen, just depends how fast i will update lol, moved the relationsips to minor to avoid confusion, not the focus of the fic though, they are mentioned and get a scene here or there, though I will probably keep the angst very very minimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl830/pseuds/Fangirl830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their 5th year at Hogwarts, though this year will be like none before: Star beater Derek Hale will for unknown reasons not be playing Quidditch this year. Stiles, the biggest fan with a not so small crush on Derek wants to get to the bottom of this horrible news. Meanwhile, Derek who has more free time is looking for a way to escape his annoying and matchmaker sisters. Along the way they discover a rivalry, nerdism, pranks, and possibly love if they are courageous enough.<br/><br/>Right now Chapter 5 (just updated 2nd of may and added some) out of ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Hale &amp; Derek Hale &amp; Laura Hale, Danny Mahealani &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale &amp; Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd &amp; Derek Hale &amp; Isaac Lahey &amp; Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The best day ever...until it's not Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work in Progress, so please bear with my irregular updates. I will try to update a chapter a week :)<br/>Let me know what you think, keep up to date and check out my other stories if you want!<br/>Have a good day!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles' first day of his 5th year, following his travel to the castle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz</strong><br/>
<strong>Swipe-Tap</strong><br/>
Stiles groaned and rolled over, already missing not having to wake up to an alarm. But alas, it was his last day at home, the last day of summer vacation and therefore the first day of the new school year. Which also meant, that he was going to see his friends again! Stiles slowly opened his eyes and even more slowly pulled away his blanket. He sighed, already missing having been asleep, and made his way towards the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning, <em>kochanie<em>. How are you feeling, excited?” His mother greeted him, already sitting at the table and sipping on some coffee while reading the newspaper.<br/>
“I think so. I mean I obviously love being home with you and dad, but, uh, I do miss being with my friends. Sure, we did meet up a few times but nothing beats getting to wake up Scott by pouring cold water on his face or having Lydia get less marks than me in a class” Stiles rambled.<br/>
<br/>
“..or getting to watch your favorite quidditch player? Really Stiles, you should go chat up this boy and ask him out already before you both graduate.” Claudia shook her head in exasperation and turned back to reading about the latest happenings in the ministry.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles squawked at her, while quickly checking his surroundings to make sure his dad hadn’t heard and wouldn’t gang up on him with his mom. “I have no favorite player, mom, since as commentator I have to be impartial. Also, Hale would kill me with his laser eyes if I came within 2 feet of him, god forbid even tried speaking to him.” His mother hummed, used to his inability to think that perhaps the person he liked would be interested. Claudia had hoped dearly that after befriending Lydia, her son would have gained some more self confidence but apparently nothing could get through that thick head of his. Clearly something he got from his father, she mused to herself before catching the tail-end of Stiles’ explanation of why Derek Hale was not his favorite player “-and only because I accidently one time maybe sort of sent a howler meant for Scott to Derek instead. Ugh! That dude has no funny bone in his body- I swear he can play-”<br/>
<br/>
“Stiles, honey! Please stop trying to tell me you are not crushing on this boy. It couldn’t be more obvious with how you can’t say less then 2 sentences when mentioning his name. Just go get yourself some food before you’re late, it’s still on the stove and warm.”<br/>
<br/>
Making some less than friendly faces at her back, Stiles trudged over to the stove and took himself a big helping of the pancakes. While balancing the plate on his arm, he wrestled some applesauce and chocolate syrup out of the fridge and went to join his mother at the table. “Is dad already at work?” Stiles asked. “Yes, he was called in early, apparently there’s a new case that is more exciting than a missing cat or vandalized sidewalk. But he promised he would call you before you arrive at school. Oh, that reminds me, don’t forget to charge your phone before you leave. I expect a video call per usual once you’re at the castle to give me an update on what’s going on and any changes to the decoration and buildings!” She patted his wrist before grabbing her cup and moving to the sink to put it in the dishwasher.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me know once you’re leaving, ok? And don’t forget to keep the clock in your eyesight, we do not need a repeat of last year.” “Yes, mom” Stiles answered while pulling out his phone to watch some YouTube while eating. Claudia rolled her eyes, mouthing ‘teenagers’, and walked to her study to start bright and early on some custom work for a dear friend.<br/>
<br/>
After finishing breakfast and cleaning up his dishes so his mother wouldn’t give him the stinky eye while seeing him off, Stiles ran up to his room to get himself ready to leave and check his trunk was ready to close. The earlier he was done, the sooner he could floo over to the train station. Though, past years have taught him that being too excited has led to him forgetting to pack his laptop charger or his socks which he did NOT want to repeat ever again. After having checked everything, Stiles levitated his heavy but fully packed trunk and made his way towards the fireplace while alerting his mother of his departure “Mom, I think I’m ready to go! Scott told me yesterday to come a bit earlier so that we can fend off a cabin so that we can all sit together.”<br/>
<br/>
Claudia quickly finished jotting down some plans for the new design before rushing into the living room to say goodbye to her son. She made him put down the trunk in the entrance area and then pulled her boy into her arms to give him a tight, loving embrace while giving him some advice for the year “You listen to me, Stiles: Take some risks, and talk to that boy you like, ok? And if you really worry that much about whether he likes you then just ask around the grapevine or his sisters and maybe you get some answers to your questions.”  “I have to say that your goodbye advice has gotten really good mom, almost makes me want to do what your suggested. But my survival instinct is just slightly more convincing.” Slowly loosening his hold, Stiles stepped out of the embrace and bent down to tug his trunk towards the fireplace, a big grin growing on his face while thinking of seeing his friends so soon. Stepping into the fireplace, he looked once more over his shoulder to wave to his mother who blew him a kiss, before travelling to the train station.<br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
Per usual, King’s Cross was packed with muggles on their way to work or travelling. Heading towards the platform that led to the train to Hogwarts, Stiles remembered a new spell he had been working on. Pointing his wand at the bottom of the trunk he whispered “<em>volvere<em>” and the trunk lifted off of the ground slightly, letting him now roll it without a care. To pep himself up about seeing his classmates again and to get rid off the nerves he got every year when he went to the invisible entrance, Stiles quickly rolled his shoulders and muttered to himself “She’s the queen of beasts, she can smell your fear, in this biosphere, she’s the apex predator” He’s pulled out of his mantra when someone knocks into his shoulder and yells “Get your ass moving Stilinksi, or me and Ethan are gonna get the best cabin!” Flipping off Jackson’s back, Stiles continued towards the entrance grumbling about “Asshole blonde dipshits who can go hang out with other assholes for all I care.”<br/>
<br/>
Finally, the train to his second home was in view, and with it also Scott who was half hanging out of a cart not that far away. This meant that they would not have to walk far to the castle grounds entrance. Grinning, Stiles hurried over to the entrance, dropping off his trunk on the way before rushing up the stairs and into the train. Inside, it was still quite empty but most cabins already had at least one person sitting in them, most of which were probably saving seats for their friends.<br/>
<br/>
“Scotty! You’ve outdone yourself this year, this is only 4 carts away from the gate!” Sharing a big bro hug the two quickly sat down and started plotting what to do for the ride to the castle. “You have no idea I almost made a third-year cry when I had to squeeze past her to make it here first. But it was worth it to have us all sitting here together, I think.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott’s good-natured thoughts and concerns and pulled out some sweets he had stashed in his robes to eat until the food cart would later on pass-by.<br/>
<br/>
The two boys had successfully mapped out their activities for three quarters of the drive (watch the newest Marvel movie, have Lydia get them up-to-date on gossip, check if Allison has any insider information on the ministry..) before the door to their cabin opened and their friends entered. Isaac and Allison sat down next to Scott, while Lydia and Danny sat next to Stiles. Usually, Jackson would have been forced to join them but after he only sat and listened to sports games last year Lydia decided to invite Danny, who did not mind hanging out with their group.<br/>
<br/>
Sadly, in Stiles’ opinion, Lydia was not able to provide any interesting scoop on anyone or anything, since she passed out 5 minutes after the train started driving because she had been up all-night chatting with Jackson. However, Danny had some gossip to tell instead, about Greenburg and Coach and something to do with Flabberworms. After hearing the story, Stiles was very sure he did not want to hear about it again and wondered not for the first time how either of those people were allowed to go to their school. Allison was also useless with her job of entertaining them after the movie Stiles had downloaded was watching, only knowing that her grandfather was working on a new legislation he was trying to get passed and apparently was very close to it passing. Just at the peak of his boredom, the lunch cart had reached its round at their cabin, resulting in a lot of chocolate frogs being bought to add to their extensive collection of cards. Per usual, after a sugar rush a sugar low followed and everyone joined Lydia in passing out on top of each other until the train finally safely reached its destination.<br/>
<br/>
Stepping out of the train, Stiles took a deep breath and stretched before making his way towards the entrance hall with his friends. Some of the ghosts greeted him (spending quite some time in empty rooms or the library has led to Stiles being acquainted with many of them) before trying to scare the first and second years per usual. Upon entering the dining hall, the friends split up, each heading to their school table: Lydia and Allison walked to Ravenclaw, Scott went to Gryffindor, Isaac to Hufflepuff and Stiles and Danny walked to Slytherin.<br/>
<br/>
Nodding at some of his fellow Slytherins, they both sat down and started their yearly tradition of trying to predict the school of the newcomers and first years. They had just reached the boy with the blue hair who kept staring anxiously at the Hufflepuff table, when the fourth year next to Stiles whispered not so subtly to her friend<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my God, Derek Hale just sat down and I can see his from this seat this year. He looks even better than last year, Stacey.”<br/>
“Georgia, stop lusting after that boy, you know he’s not interested in anyone and most definitely not in your lusting ass.”<br/>
“Hey, he is the perfect guy, handsome, an eye for fashion and can bench press a giant I bet.”<br/>
<br/>
Turning towards the two Stiles butted in “You do know there’s more to a person than their looks and physique, right? Especially when he haven’t shown an interest in anyone, I doubt that it was because nobody saw how attractive he is. And trust me, underneath all that he’s just a douche who only cares about quidditch and not about whether someone did not see him when they turned around the corner because it is impossible to look through a wall oh but for mister high and mighty-“<br/>
<br/>
“Ok, I’m sorry about him, please don’t take anything he said to heart.” Chuckling, Danny pulled Stiles away from the girls and poked him hard in his side per their agreement on it being the most effective way to get him to stop talking about his crush.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks, man.”<br/>
“No problem, though you should probably know that Derek has been staring at you for the entirety of your monologue there so since he’s a werewolf I’d say he probably heard you.” Stiles laughed and swatted away Danny’s concern “It’s alright, last year I tested with Isaac how good his hearing was in a filled room and he didn’t get to hear any of my colorful scarf-related insults that day, it was such a shame because it was one of the worst scarves ever.”<br/>
<br/>
“The golden, silver and brown one? Yeah, it was a fashion-cry-for-help. But also, Derek is a born wolf, so your data maybe doesn’t apply to him, did you think of that?”<br/>
“I did, but then decided that if he hasn’t killed for me the stuff I’ve said so far, might as well continue.” Stiles shrugged and turned towards Headmistress Morell who was walking up to the podium to begin the school sorting of the newbies.<br/>
<br/>
After the new students had been sorted, Morell started with her list of announcements.<br/>
“Good evening Students. Before I leave you to your feasts, I would like you to welcome some new students into our fifth year group who have recently moved: Kira Yukimura, Hayato Ishida and Sora Goto.<br/>
And next up, for our house quidditch fans there’s some sad news: Derek Hale will not be playing as beater for the Hufflepuff team this year but retain his title as team captain.<br/>
And now, without further ado, bon Appetit!”<br/>
With a quick flourish of her hand, Morell filled up the tables with a feast enough to feed them ten times over.<br/>
<br/>
While everyone else starts stuffing their faces with food and eating too much food, Stiles continues sitting there in shock of the news Morell just announced. Derek Hale not playing. Derek HALE not playing?? What alternate hell was this? Without being able to watch Derek beating those quaffles, how was Stiles supposed to enjoy the matches and find joy in his fifth year. “Maybe by realizing that there’s more than just lusting after Derek?” Danny answered Stiles’ thought that he’d on accident, but quite commonly, voiced out loud. “This is the worst day ever, nay, this is gonna be the worst year ever!” Stiles exclaimed before stuffing his face with apple pie to suffocate his feelings of having lost the opportunity to watch be amazing out in the air. Sighing, Stiles thunk’d his head on the table.</em></em></em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have the idea for this story mapped out and just need to find the time to update the story. Initially chapter 1 was going to feature both Derek and Stiles' perspective of the first day but it got longer than I thought so it will be a two parter, I'm sorry. (tags will probably be updated along with newer chapters, not everything is incorporated yet)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The best day ever...until it's not Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek's last day of summer vacation up until he arrives for the greetings in the dining hall where he is forced to stop ignoring what happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god, I am so sorry that it took so long to update...I swear I've been sitting at this the last four days trying to find the motivation to write. Guess I will stick with a once-a-week update schedule from now on :D<br/>Oh well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. In future chapters I don't think I will continue splitting their perspectives of the same day but instead switch back and forth for different events.<br/>Have a good day :) and let me know what you think!</p><p>(At some point i might come back and rewrite the first couple of chapters, depending if i have the energy to read through this mess again)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek slowly rose to consciousness, noticing that his room was lit by sunlight and hearing his parents already starting up breakfast downstairs.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Beep-Beep-Beep</em><br/>
<br/>
Rolling over, he turned off his alarm clock. ‘Ugh, why do you even have an alarm clock when it only wakes me up and not you.’ He heard Laura complain in her bedroom. Chuckling, he stood up and stretched before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen. Along the way down the hallway, he knocked on the guestroom where Erica and Boyd were still asleep, knowing the latter would hear and make sure they’d both join him downstairs.<br/>
<br/>
Derek loved the breaks because it meant being able to spend everyday surrounded by his pack and having his pack, minus Isaac who stayed with the McCall’s, safe in his territory. It also didn’t hurt not having hundreds of strangers in the same building bombarding his nose with scents and his ears with too much noise. Time to enjoy today before returning to the castle, any werewolves nightmare, or at least Derek’s’.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning, pup. Could you set the table, breakfast should be ready any minute now.” His mother greeted him, a pushing a cup of coffee towards him. He was going to miss the delicious coffee from home, Hogwarts just never seemed to come close to it. Taking a sip while carrying a stack of plates to the table he sighed, savoring the taste. The perfect coffee cup, a nice dark roast with a hint of hazelnut.<br/>
<br/>
“Some days I do wonder if you are more wolf than human, son. Always waking up when we start preparing breakfast, just like clockwork.” His dad chuckled, ruffling Derek’s hair as he set down the cheese and ham platter. Rolling his eyes, Derek went to the fridge to prepare something to drink for his betas and hopefully being able to empty Laura’s favorite juice before she arrived at the table. That’s what she deserved for the inevitable nuisance she was going to be during the upcoming school year. Also, just generally because she was his twin and always made his life hell.<br/>
<br/>
Just as he was done setting up the table, Erica, Boyd, and Cora entered the room. “Where’s your sister?” Talia asked her daughter, who shrugged and answered, “She’s hiding in the bathroom and exchanging messages with Parrish.”<br/>
<br/>
“And not even the fun ones.” Added Erica with a wolf-like grin, resulting in both Boyd and Derek rolling their eyes and Cora miming throwing up.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, be nice to her. A first love is always special. And especially for Laura, she’s discovering feelings for the first time. It’s truly special.” Talia said to the others, joining in on teasing Laura. Everyone laughed and only laughed harder when Laura shouted while leaving the bathroom “MoOm! You are all so mean to me. Maybe I’ll spend my semester breaks somewhere else next time, with people who appreciate me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, Laura, we’re just having fun, lighten up a bit!” Kevin told his daughter. “Yeah Laur, stop being such a drama queen!” Cora added, laughing while readying herself for Laura’s impeding attack for that remark by trying to hide behind Derek.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, being at home with his family, his pack was just the best, Derek thought.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After breakfast, the little trio pack finished their packing to be able to spend most of the day in the city or the forest of which the Hale’s owned a part right behind their property.<br/>
<br/>
“Derek, we should go into the City and get some new clothes and school supplies, because while I do like walking around Diagon Alley, London just offers way better style. So please, can we go? If we leave now, we can go for a run in the woods after?” Erica begged Derek, although really, Derek was never able to say no to his Betas. If there was any way for him to make their lives just to make it a bit better than it was before they were turned, he would never turn down the opportunity.<br/>
<br/>
“Some new colors in the wardrobe and notebooks wouldn’t hurt, I guess. We could also maybe get some fro-yo on the way back?” Even Boyd was into this idea, though it did sound kind of like something Erica would say, but then again even she could not force Boyd to say or do something he didn’t want to.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure, we can go. Though I don’t understand why we have to go this year when the years before, Diagon Alley and online shopping were enough.” Derek sighed, heading to get his coat and shoes, the betas trailing after him.<br/>
<br/>
“Because, you’ve had 5 years now to ask out Stilinski and so now we’re going to help you ask him out and spicing up your wardrobe with some colors other than black, white and grey will do you wonders. Trust me. Also, I have it on good authority that Stiles also likes seeing you in colors. Remember that green sweater you borrowed from Boyd last winter? That boy couldn’t stop his eyes from following you around every time he saw you in it. Alright, I’m ready to go!”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait Erica, who’s <em> we</em>?”<br/>
<br/>
“No time to chat, sorry.” With that she ran over to the fireplace to floo herself into the wizard floo station in central London.<br/>
<br/>
“ERICA! Who is-“Cursing her when she ran into the fireplace, Derek followed after her, needing to know who she dragged into this scheme, who knew of his crush and could possibly blabber about it to Stiles.<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile Boyd calmly watched his two best friends and leisurely strolled to the fireplace before following after them.<br/>
<br/>
Needless to say, Derek had had a crush on a certain Stiles Stilinski for a while now, long enough for some other individuals and house elves.. and even some ghosts to have figured it out. Although how can he be to blame that his werewolf gracefulness seems to disappear like magic whenever he is in the vicinity of Stiles. Born half muggle, half wizard but raised in the muggle world, Stiles’ view on and fascination of magic had always interested Derek. Which then lead him to becoming enthralled by the intelligence and sarcasm that no one else could ever match with. However, they were part of different friend groups and had never crossed paths outside of very few school projects and Quidditch games, though there Derek tended to be very focused on his game and not getting knocked out by the enemy team, so he often listened to Laura or Erica recounting Stiles’ commentary before checking in with Boyd if they were telling the truth.<br/>
<br/>
Arriving in London, Erica led the way to a clothing shop and dragged Derek to the men’s clothing area, Boyd trailing behind them since he had already been on Derek’s side of shopping only three days prior while Derek had hidden behind a book.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok, so I will choose some clothes, you tell me if you would consider wearing it and then Boyd will carry the clothes we decide on.” Assigning both the boys their tasks, she started going through the stacks, hoping her alpha wouldn’t make it too difficult and would finally change up his very monochrome and boring closet.<br/>
<br/>
Four hours and countless arguments about colors and low-cut clothing, but they finally were done shopping for clothes. And in retrospect Derek did have to admit that the dark green, blue and red colors did accentuate him quite well, though he was more curious for Stiles’ reaction.<br/>
<br/>
After checking in with Isaac, how he was doing and Erica telling him about how he missed the most magical day where she was able to get Derek to change his wardrobe, the trio headed to a bookstore. Erica immediately made a beeline for the true crime stories, while Boyd walked over to the cooking section as well as checking in on the children’s section for a book for his younger sister. Derek, on the other hand, hurried over to the supplies section to get some new notebooks and writing supplies for the upcoming year.<br/>
<br/>
Looking at the wide selection of themed writing supplies, he found his preferred wolf- themed one. Pulling out a notebook he noticed that this year they had updated the cover to include a wolf and fox cuddling together on the forest floor. It looked very magical and beautiful and reminded him to hurry so that they could return to the house and run around in their full forms before being constrained in the Hogwarts castle for a year.<br/>
<br/>
Having collected his supplies, Derek decided to check in on the comic section to see if anything would catch his eye that he could read on the train ride.<br/>
<br/>
Almost an hour later the three friends met up in front of the store and headed back to the Hale house, eager to store their purchases in whatever space they had left in their trunks.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><em> <strong>Woosh</strong> </em><br/>
<br/>
A gust of wind zipped past his right ear as Erica ran past him right into the forest, howling for the two boys to hurry up and follow. Grinning, the two other wolfs rushed after their packmate and chased her towards their little pack den deep in the forest.<br/>
<br/>
After having run around for quite some time, they laid down in their den, cuddled up onto a small pile and took a little nap.<br/>
<br/>
Next time Derek opened his eyes, he could hear his mother calling out that they needed to get ready to catch their train or they would be late to the welcome back greeting in the Hogwarts dining room. Nudging his betas off of him, the boy in wolves clothing stretched and trotted back to the house.<br/>
<br/>
After changing back into their human form, grabbing their trunks and saying goodbye to his parents, the three floo’d to Kings Cross.<br/>
<br/>
Steeling themselves for the smells and noise of the trains and people, the three wolves stepped onto the platform and headed to the Hogwarts express.<br/>
<br/>
They choose a cabin towards the middle, not wanting to be near the new students nor older students. Settling down in their cabin, Erica and Boyd sit down on one bench, with her laying down to rest her head in his lap to sleep through the ride. Derek made himself comfortable on the other sitting bench and pulled out the new spiderman comic he had bought earlier that day and got pulled into the story.<br/>
<br/>
However, some minutes later he was distracted by hearing a voice of a certain someone greeting Scott McCall. Looking out of his window, Derek spotted Stiles Stilinski rushing towards one of the cabins further towards the front of the train. Catching a whiff of his scent, he inhaled and soaked up the smell of cinnamon and orange. Turning away from the window and back towards his comic, Derek caught Boyd’s raised eyebrow. Scowling, he decided to be the adult and ignore how pathetically gone on Stiles he was and how maybe his betas were right in that he should either ask out the boy or move on. If only Derek knew whether Stiles even liked him.<br/>
<br/>
So far most of his interactions resulted in Stiles averting his eyes from Derek, rushing away from his general vicinity, and rushing towards someone else nearby that he recognized. At some point, Derek decided to interpret it as Stiles just having a massive aversion to anything Derek.<br/>
<br/>
Sighing, he decided to enjoy his book for the last hour or two of calm he would have before arriving in Hogwarts and having to face other students and professors.<br/>
<br/>
Once they arrived at Hogwarts, the three headed towards the castle while taking in the environment. “You know, everything should be fine Derek. Nothing is going to change; I mean nothing even happened the entire summer.” Erica whispered to Derek, knowing that while other students wouldn’t be able to pick up the whole conversation, her pack members with heightened hearing would.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks, Erica.” Derek gave his beta a shacky smile, the nerves of having everyone find out he wouldn’t be playing Quidditch this year and dreading all the attention finally getting to him.<br/>
<br/>
“No one will know the real reason why you can’t play anyway and since you will still be coaching, the news should pass as soon as Coach Finstock and Greenburg have another quarrel. Which should be tomorrow morning” Chuckling, Derek and Erica shared a look before looking back at the castle ahead of them.<br/>
<br/>
Putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder Boyd told him “You got this, you have us and we won’t leave you out of our sight. And who knows, you’ve always had impeccable self-control so as long as we keep you away from Jackson and other troublemakers everything should be like any other year.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After dropping off their trunks in the entrance with the house elves, the three enter the dining hall and head towards the Hufflepuff table, with Erica branching off at the last minute to walk over to the Slytherin table and sit down next to Cora. Derek’ sisters had arrived earlier in the day to set up their belongings and meet up with their friends.<br/>
<br/>
Looking over to the Ravenclaw table, Derek spotted Laura who waved at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<em>…And next up, for our house quidditch fans there’s some sad news: Derek Hale will not be playing as beater for the Hufflepuff team this year but retain his title as team captain. And now-</em>“<br/>
<br/>
Derek’s ears started ringing and his breath started getting quicker and quicker the more heads turned his way, some people looking confused, others accusing and some even disappointed. Having Boyd sitting next to him and putting a hand on his arm grounded him somewhat, but his anxiety was still through the roof. I should’ve just taken a gap year until I got this under control, Derek thought.<br/>
<br/>
“Derek, try to slow your breathing down by taking slow and big breaths, and look at me. Everyone is eating, they are not looking at you anymore and I’m only hearing like two people talking about your announcement. It’s ok.” Boyd tried calming down the panicking alpha.<br/>
<br/>
Raising his eyes from his lap and trying to focus on the feeling of his beta next to him, Derek tried taking control of his breathing. While looking over the other tables, he caught eyes with Stiles who was gaping directly at him. He looked unnaturally still for someone who flailed around and tripped over nothing on a constant basis. Getting sucked into those honey brown eyes, Derek felt his breathing slowly calm down and even managed to forma small smile in Stiles’ direction. This seemed to spur some life back into the other boy who started blinking rapidly before sending a hesitant grin back.<br/>
<br/>
A laugh sounding like a cough, coming from Boyd seemed to finally shake Derek out of the staring; at the same time Danny threw a roll right at Stiles’ face which shocked the boy into action, resulting in a small food fight erupting at the Slytherin table.<br/>
<br/>
“See? Nothing happened, not even a hint of fur or fangs. I’m gonna see if I can find some of the articles I read on panic attacks from before Erica and I got bit, they could really help you figure out a calming or focusing technique for when one of us can’t be with you. And it’s also generally good to know.”<br/>
<br/>
Turning towards Boyd, Derek pulled him into a hug, preferring some physical contact after having his anxiety be so high. Through the pack bond he could feel Erica’s concern but appreciated she didn’t come over and bring more attention to him in that moment. Seeing her from over Boyd’s shoulder, he beckoned her to join them at the table which wasn’t uncommon for the trio.<br/>
<br/>
Sighing, Derek already looked forward to the next semester break, though he secretly was happy to be around Stiles again and couldn’t wait to have Isaac join them again tomorrow. Sure, he only spent the last two weeks with the McCall family who had basically adopted him, but two weeks meant Derek’s wolf felt the need to herd his pack together and scent them all.<br/>
<br/>
Feeling slightly better, Derek made a mental note to see if he could find the Room of Requirements this year again. Even though it was a room for students, and he found it every year and tended to relax in full wolf form there, in the past years the room would regularly change locations to protect itself from ill-intentioned students.<br/>
<br/>
“I recognize that look, Derek, but Laura already invited us all to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow to hang out before we all get busy with school. So, move that date with The Room to next week, mister.”<br/>
<br/>
Groaning, Derek sent a murderous look to Erica. “We’re not even here for a night, and already you make us hang out with my sister and her friends?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, you put those away, Der. You should be thanking me for giving you this opportunity to hang out with Stiles!”<br/>
<br/>
“You could wear one of the new outfits we bought…” Boyd suggested with a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
“Traitor!” Derek said, pointing at Boyd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up: both groups spend the day in Diagon Alley and the theory whether Butterbeer can make someone more courageous is tested.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First unofficial day of the school year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles spend the day with their respective friends out in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade before they are set up...for success or failure?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me awhile cuz I kept getting distracted while writing today oops<br/>Could i be fleshing out some of the parts more and write more dialogue and so for other characters?yes. will i? right now no cuz im lazy.<br/>(tho i might one day write the experiences of other characters, like what scott&amp;kira did this day etc)<br/>Also, was going to pack both the day before the first day of class and the first day of class, but i guess i got a bit sidetracked (might upload another chapter tomorrow instead)<br/>Hope you like it, looking forward to getting everything started plot-wise!</p><p>(It is 2am so please don't hold any grammar or so mistakes against me lol, let me know and I'll fix mistakes in a heartbeat)<br/>((Also, I'm trying to stay consistent in story and character but bear with me))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day at Hogwarts, which means that it was the last day to get supplies in Diagon Alley before classes would start tomorrow. Groaning, Stiles shut off his alarm and got out of bed. If there was one thing he didn’t enjoy, it was walking through Diagon Alley and its shops on days like these where it was packed to the brim with students and other visitors.</p><p>Heading to his trunk at the foot of the bed, he pulled out some clothes, got dressed and went to check if the others were waiting in the common room or already went to breakfast.</p><p>“Hey, Danny-boy! So nice of you to wait up for me.” Stiles greeted his friend.</p><p>“I was about to come up there in 3 minutes to wake you up. You really need to set your alarm earlier, Stilinski.” Chiding his friend, Danny stood up from where he had been waiting and left the common room together.</p><p>“Why would I do that and risk not having your beautiful face ever get the chance to wake me up.” With a cheeky grin Stiles bumped his shoulder into Danny, the two walking together to the Great Hall for breakfast.</p><p>“And before you ask, McCall already left to get a chance to talk to Kira, one of the new students. For our sake, I hope this relationship works out for him. Him and his girl drama slash pining is very draining and exhausting. Although, you finally asking out Hale would nullify a lot of that misery.” Danny raised an eyebrow at Stiles.</p><p>“Oh man, yeah I hope Kira is nice and likes Scott too. I cannot take another year filled with sad-puppy-dog-eyes Scott again. It’s such a downer. And no, I won’t ask out Hale. We don’t even know if he even swings our way given that he’s never dated anyone.” Avoidance was the best tactic, Stiles had decided. If he never talked to Derek, then he wouldn’t have to risk getting eaten by the wolf or horribly embarrassed in front of the entire school.</p><p>“Why don’t you be the first person he dates? Just ask him out, I promise I have it on good authority he cannot be straight.” Danny could not believe how far in denial the two were about the others’ feelings despite their friends having told them multiple times that the other was interested. At this point he was even willing to bring out the jealousy monster and test how long Stiles would let him flirt with Derek before he stepped in and made his feelings known. Though knowing Stiles, he would probably hex Danny and act as if he did it out of friendly concerns.</p><p>“Oh really, Danny? Seeing him ‘check out someone’s butt’ just means he appreciates fashion.” <em>Maybe I do need some more coffee before engaging in conversations</em>, Stiles mused.</p><p>“I’m just gonna ignore you said that because I know you’re smarter than thinking I would believe such a lie. Also, my source comes directly from the source. Erica has mentioned multiple times that Cora finds it hilarious when girls try asking Derek out because he always gets uncomfortable and apologetic. If you would pay more attention to conversations at this table instead of staring at Mister Furry-once-a-month then you would finally believe us and ask him out.” Danny tried to convince Stiles but was doubting that the boy was having anything get through to him.</p><p>“It is weird that he’s never said yes to any of the girls I guess… and I still don’t know if he likes me or has another type-“</p><p>“No, he definitely has a type and you would be the prime example.” Cora showed up behind Stiles’ shoulder having also just arrived to eat breakfast.</p><p>“Oh my Gawd, Cora! At least announce your presence when joining in on a conversation you’re eavesdropping on!” Clutching at his chest, Stiles told his heart to calm down. <em>Just another Hale, trying to give me a heart attack by creeping up behind me.</em></p><p>“Eh, who knows maybe the shock finally brings some sense into you and you would finally grow a metaphorical pair.” Danny snickered, fist-bumping Cora.</p><p>“Harr, harr, Danny. Oh, so funny.”</p><p>Grumbling under his breath about ‘sneaky Slytherins who betray their own house’, the three friends sat down at their table and ate.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>Meanwhile, Derek and his betas had already eaten their breakfast and were heading to Diagon Alley, wanting to avoid the crowds of people later in the afternoon.</p><p>“Derek you do know that just by going now at 10am, doesn’t mean that the streets and stores will be empty.” Erica pointed out.</p><p>“And that Erica will take more time shopping than usual on purpose, just to make us all suffer for having gotten up at 8.” Isaac side-eyed Erica and then quickly jumped to left to avoid her retaliation-swipe to his ticklish side.</p><p>“Stop acting like children you two. And you wonder why Boyd is my favorite. Let’s go get our books first while there’s still enough there and they haven’t been torn apart yet.” Derek tried to get his friends under control and keep some calm.</p><p>“Boyd is as much a ‘child’ as we are, he just does it internally and then at night when you are asleep and no longer watch over us like a hawk, he tells me about all the childish impulses and ideas he had that day.” Erica added.</p><p>The four friends all laughed, Boyd pulling his girlfriend closer towards himself by their adjoined hands to give her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Ok, so books first, then any special supplies we need for our classes and then we can get some snacks and whatnot at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and the Sweet shop.”</p><p>“Yes, sir, alpha sir!” Derek cuffed Isaac over his head.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Oh my Merlin, Stiles if you don’t stop with your exaggerated yawing and complaining I will drag you back to the castle, cuff you to a pole and come back here to buy out all the sweets and trinkets in Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.” Lydia threatened the Slytherin.<br/>
Stiles and his friends plus Jackson were walking around Hogsmeade getting the last of their supplies and anything else they still needed (such as Scott needed a new robe since he had already managed to burn a hole in his current one while trying to impress Kira with a warming charm. Luckily, she had appreciated his nice gesture and had come away unscathed).</p><p>“Lydia, why don’t you Allison and lizard face continue your search, Scott and Kira already ran off to Honeydukes so D-boy and I can go the Wheezes.” He countered, hoping to convince the redhead.</p><p>“-don’t call me D-boy-“ Danny tried to interject while Jackson complained “-stop calling me lizard-face, that doesn’t even make sense! You’re the one in Slytherin, not me!”</p><p>“Stiles, we will not split up. You know there’s no reception so we wouldn’t be able to find each other again in this crowd. Also, you still need to get-“</p><p>“Well, hello! Funny running into you guys and gals.” Cora and Laura walked up to the group, greeting the girls with a hug. </p><p>“Oh and even better, I see Erica over there leaving the Wheezes! ERICA EERRIIICAA COOOME OOVER HEEREEE!” Cora shouted towards the blonde, who nodded and pulled Isaac, Boyd and Derek over to the large group friends huddled in front of the Quill Shop.</p><p>“Heyyy, Laur and Cor! What a coincidence running into you here. And wow looky here we got Stiles and his friends as well.” Erica glanced over at Derek before giving Cora a look.</p><p>Catching onto what Erica was trying to say, Cora turned to Lydia. “Hey Lyds, I have an idea. Why don’t I join you, Allison, Isaac and Jackey over here and we get the remaining things we need, while Laura, Danny, Erica and Boyd split off to get their things. And Stiles and Derek could hold us a table open at the Three Broomsticks so we have somewhere to sit inside before the rush hours steal all the spots.”</p><p>Lydia, who was totally in on the plan and what Erica and Cora were planning, smirked and linked her arm through Cora’s, pulling her to the Owl Emporium. “I think that is a fabulous idea, my dear.”</p><p>“But what about Scott and-“ Stiles panicked and tried to point out. No way did he want to subject himself to at least 2hours of being alone with Derek where he could embarrass himself.</p><p>“-Scott is with Kira, so he is perfectly alright and in safe hands. You two can catch up on your day, later this evening back in the castle, Stiles. Now hurry, we need a table with 11 seats.” Lydia shooed the two boys away and towards the pub. Herself and her group walked towards Dervish &amp; Banges while Erica pulled the others to the entrance to Madame Puddifoot’s.</p><p>Derek and Stiles shared awkward smiles and slowly trekked over to the pub, both catching quick glances of the other and unsure how to start the conversation or how to pass the time.</p><p>The two teenagers were able to wrangle two big tables together and pulled enough chairs for their friends over.</p><p>“Sooo, should we get a snack or something to drink while we wait? Knowing Lydia, this could take a while.” Stiles decided to use what little courage he had and started the conversation, though his hunger was also a good motivator.</p><p>“Uhm, sure we can get a plate and share some crisps with some butterbeer. I also have some sweets I got at the Wheezes if you want to try some. Though these were meant as tricks to prank Erica and my sisters so beware.” Derek grinned at Stiles.</p><p>“At this point, I doubt there’s anything of theirs that I haven’t tried already.” Stiles laughed which made Derek smile.</p><p>The two walked over to the counter, ordered their drinks and a plate, and returned to the table they were tasked to protect.</p><p>“Anything worthwhile happen during your summer?” Stiles asked the werewolf.</p><p>“I’m not gonna tell you why I’m not playing Quidditch this year, Stiles.” Derek huffed.</p><p>Noticing that it was a touchy subject, he decided not to question the wolf further about it. “Hey, ok, no problem. Just wanted to say, that I will miss seeing you annihilate everyone with the Bludgers up there. Although, I will remember you saying ‘this year’, meaning that whatever is going on is only temporary, which honestly makes me very relieved.”</p><p>“Thank you, Stiles. I did not know you enjoyed watching me play, definitely did not pick up on that when you would commentate 80% of the time only on my game behavior instead of the team. Your dedication is quite admirable since you didn’t even put your house first.” Derek smirked.</p><p>Stiles blushed and nervously laughed. So, Derek had noticed how Stiles tended to slightly focus on him whenever his team was playing. But he didn’t seem too upset about it, more like he was enjoying it.</p><p>Their drinks and snack arrived. Pushing the plate between them, since they were sitting across from each other, the two started sipping on their Butterbeers.</p><p>“I mean how could I ever focus on anyone else? You are by far one of the best players in Hogwarts and uh it was quite fun seeing how much I could get away with before Coach would threaten to take away the microphone.” Stiles laughed, remembering some of his finest moments up in the booth.</p><p>“I think my favorite would have to be when you spent at least 20 minutes talking about how my ‘firm buttocks looked so fine up on that stiff stick’ and then went on describing my butt and how it looked while I was sitting on the broom.” Derek giggled, taking a sip.</p><p>“Hey, I also gave some nice appreciation to your legs and thighs that day. But man, I was so sure that Coach would fire me that day. But he didn’t, so now I know there’s no limits for me.” Stiles imitated an evil laugh before cracking up.</p><p>The two continued having a comfortable conversation, reminiscing on past Quidditch matches, funny moments in classes (especially in Potions with Harris since both disliked him) and embarrassing moments they caught/witnessed their friends in.</p><p>“-and then Erica heard me laugh, cocked her head in my direction and I have never seen that look of regret in her eyes before.” </p><p>“No way, dude. I am so gonna try that when she full shifts next moon.” Stiles smiled, imagining her reaction, not noticing Derek’s mood souring as he was reminded of his predicament.</p><p>“Gonna try what with who?” Asked Erica, her and the others joining the two at the table.</p><p>“Holy Catwoman! You wolves need bells or at least make some noise when you arrive. And you, Mr. Alpha, how did you not notice them and warn me?” Stiles said exasperated, waving his arms around and pointing an accusing finger at Derek.</p><p>“He was probably having too much fun with you, Stilinski.” Cora teased her brother, sliding into the booth next to him. Derek felt his ears heating up and pushed his sister out of spite.</p><p>“Cora, leave him alone. I for one think it’s great that the two of them had such a great time while we were gone. Honestly, why have both of you been so worried about it?” Erica rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You know, we should organize group outings like these every weekend. We had such a great time and I bet Stiles and Derek did too.” Lydia smirked at the Slytherin boy who stuck his tongue out at her, resulting in her flicking him.</p><p>“I mean I guess it wouldn’t be so bad, right Derek?” Stiles nervously asked his crush, hoping Derek had as much fun this afternoon as he had.</p><p>“Yeah, it was nice. And any afternoon not spent around these crazy people is always nice.” Derek joked, eliciting a laugh out of Stiles as he referred back to their conversation and stories earlier. The two shared a look before awkwardly starting conversations with their friends.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As they were all heading back to the castle, Derek walked beside Stiles and pulled something out of his bag from the Wheezes.</p><p>“Here, I promised you some sweets earlier but then we totally forgot.” He offered him a suspicious looking package, it not giving away what sweet and trick lied behind it.</p><p>“Oh, um, thanks you really didn’t have to. Thank you.” Smiling to Derek, Stiles took the sweets box, their hands brushing.</p><p>“Hey, uhm do you want to uhm maybe sit with-“</p><p>“Stiles! Come over here, I haven’t seen you all day.” Lydia pulled him away from Derek to the back of the group where the alpha werewolf would not be able to hear their conversation.</p><p>“Why did you do that, Lydia? He was just going to ask me to join him during dinner.” Stiles whined.</p><p>“You can just go over and sit there later and surprise him. Right now though, you have to tell me about your afternoon and if it worked!” She dismissed his concerns, wanting some juice details to get an idea of whether their plan had worked even the slightest.</p><p>“It, uh, was kinda great. We talked the entire time and he seemed to have a ton of fun.” Stiles admitted, blushing slightly.</p><p>“That’s great, Stiles.” Lydia told him with pure sincerity in her voice.</p><p>“And I think I got some interesting information concerning his Quidditch sit-out this year.” Stiles told her.</p><p>“Really, Stiles? How is this important right now? Weren’t you-“ She tries to lead him away from this mystery that maybe should stay mysterious but is cut off.</p><p>“Oh, wait, I think I see Scotty-boy! SCOTT SCOOOTTTYYYY BOYYY” Seeing his best friend coming from Diagon Alley, Stiles rushed over to him to talk with him about his amazing day.</p><p>“You won’t believe the day I’ve had!” Both exclaimed at the same time, before each detailing the amazing time they had with their respective crushes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First official day of the school year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day of classes, scheming friends and the first hint of the plot beginning!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, I suck at summarizing<br/>yes, I had this finished 2 days ago but couldn't figure out how to finish the end conversation/scene<br/>yes, I still dislike my writing (trying to be positive and not say hate)</p><p>so without further ado, here comes chapter four to finally get the ball/plot rolling...or at least give it a tiny push via small gust of air<br/>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of the school year and Derek already wished for it to be the last. Sure, he didn’t mind the ‘getting up early, run outside for a bit, come back and shower and then head over for breakfast’ part. But having to sit all day in classes, in most of which he barely learned anything noteworthy that wasn’t already stated in the textbooks, was almost pure torture in his opinion.</p><p>“Derek, stop sighing and looking depressed. Classes haven’t even started yet,” Erica pointed out, poking him in his side. Per usual, the pack was sitting together at the Hufflepuff table.</p><p>“Can’t you just hurry up with your cereal already, Erica? Classes are going to start soon.” Derek complained, though he was used to her pushing his limits.</p><p>Boyd just rolled his eyes at their bickering, since him and Derek had already finished eating and were only waiting on Erica and Isaac. The curly-haired werewolf made a show of slowly chewing tiny bites from his sandwiches, getting a growl from the alpha in return.</p><p>Laughing, Erica took a sip from Boyd’s juice and finished her breakfast. “Alright, I’m ready to go to Potions, boys.”</p><p>“But I’m not done yet,” stated Isaac. “Well then next time don’t spend an hour canoodling with Allison somewhere and instead join us on time,” pointed Derek out.</p><p>“Ugh, I wish we didn’t have to sneak around like this in school, but Mr. Argent is way less cool about us when we’re here than when I spend breaks at their house.” Isaac sighed, looking over to his girlfriend before shoving the last half of his sandwich into his mouth and standing up.</p><p>The four friends walked towards the Potions room, all dreading the stuffed air in the room since it was in one of the lower halls.</p><p>“Honestly, I think you should be glad that Mr. Argent is ok with a werewolf dating his daughter. Sure, he isn’t like other hunters, but he could be making your life a lot more difficult.” Erica shrugged her shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, because you would know, dating another werewolf and all,” Isaac raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Children stop fighting. At least be glad you are in a happy relationship.” Derek really questioned how his betas would act so childish so often. Luckily, he had Boyd to balance out their childishness.</p><p>“Derek could probably give you some pointers, you know, since he is almost dating Stiles whose dad is a muggle Sheriff. He probably imagined all the different ways to hide their relationship so he wouldn’t get shot,” laughed Boyd.</p><p>“And here I thought you were on my side,” gasped Derek dramatically before shoving his beta playfully. “But in all seriousness, Isaac, you two shouldn’t be afraid of Mr. Argent anymore. He clearly likes you or at least thinks your ok enough for Allison. Running around in secret just makes it seem like you’re ashamed.”</p><p>“Oh Merlin, it is way to early to hear one of Derek’s motivational speeches or teaching moments. Please have mercy on my, dear universe,” said Erica dramatically while pushing open the door to the classroom. “And my prayer has been answered,” she smirked at Derek before pushing him over to the empty chair right next to Stiles.</p><p>Walking towards their seats a few rows behind Stiles and Derek, Erica and Lydia high-fived. “I don’t know what those two idiots would do without us women pushing them towards their happiness,” whispered Lydia. Turning around she looked at Kira who had been joined by Scott and gave her a thumbs up. Yes, Kira would be a great addition to the group.</p><p> </p><p>Derek pulled out the chair, sat down and started getting out his notebook and pen. Stiles, who was focused on reading the textbooks chapter of this day’s class barely paid him any attention.</p><p>“What took you so long, Scotty? Did you get a chance to ask Kira to join you us after dinner for some card games?” Stiles mumbled absent mindedly.</p><p>“Not Scott but given how he’s sitting next to her for the class he should get the chance to ask her, I’d say,” Derek said, smirking when Stiles jumped in his seat in surprise.</p><p>Clutching the book to his chest, Stiles pointed a finger at Derek “You know, at this point I think you get some sick satisfaction out of scaring me half to death and are doing it on purpose at this point.” He turned around looking for Scott, “While I am happy for Scott, I do feel betrayed that he didn’t warn me that he’d abandon me.”</p><p>“I think you should aim that more to the girls, this was probably a scheme of theirs. But if you want I can move to a different seat..” Derek started gathering his things again, thinking that Stiles maybe was not as happy about them spending class together as Derek was.</p><p>“No no no, don’t do that. Please stay,” Stiles batted Derek’s hands away and gave him a smile hoping it looked inviting. <em>Merlin, I better not have any food stuck in my teeth. Wait is this a normal smile or do I look psychotic. Oh I am so dead.</em></p><p>“Ok, if you want I can keep you updated on how their conversation is going,” Derek offered with a hesitant smile.</p><p>“Oh yeah, keep forgetting you wolves got those super-ears. I am so going to use your ears to snoop on Scott, oh and on Lydia. Finally, I can get up-to-date on her plans and her study tricks,” Stiles snickered, loving the endless possibilities he could now achieve.</p><p>“Please get that look off your face, Stiles. I am not a tool or pet for you to use to eavesdrop on your friends.”</p><p>“What? But you just offered to listen in on Scott for me!”</p><p>“Well, I suggested that so that you would maybe enjoy my company more, I don’t know ok?” Derek avoided Stiles’ eyes and awkwardly scratched his head.</p><p>“Oooh Derry-Berry, it is always a pleasure to be in your presence,” Stiles laughed, dodging Derek’s swipe who growled in annoyance at the nickname. </p><p>“Scott just told Kira about the time you lost your robes while you were flying on the grounds,” Derek smirked at Stiles, knowing this was the perfect payback while enjoying hearing the story. He could also hear Erica enjoying listening in, poor Stiles would have to deal with her relentless teasing.</p><p>“What! That story was sworn under the sacred bro-code. Oh he is so dead,” Stiles furiously whisper-shouted towards Scott, appalled at how Scott had broken their code.</p><p>“…oh this is actually funny I get why he told her this story. Also Erica wants you to know that she will be finding pictures and keeping them as blackmail,” Derek told the blushing teen. </p><p>Shooting Scott his ‘you-are-so-dead’ look, Stiles decided to make things even. “Well, how about I tell you about that time that Scott thought that bestiary meant bestiality and told everyone at home about how he-“ “NO, STILES! WE SWORE,” Scott shout across the room to Stiles, while the werewolves in the room winced at the volume. Standing up on his chair Stiles decided to fire back “YEAH, WELL YOU DECIDED TO GO BACK ON THE CODE FIRST!”</p><p>“Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall would you please sit down,” Professor Harris entered the room pushing both boys down onto their chairs on his way to the teachers desk.</p><p> </p><p>Despite their back-and-forth, Derek continued giving Stiles updates on ‘Scira’ as Stiles had so nicely dubbed the couple. Other than that, they had a pretty standard Potions lesson which consisted mainly of reading passages in the textbook and answering the tasks below them with some students being called upon to read out their texts since no one volunteered. Although, technically Lydia used to always raise her hand before realizing that Professor Harris took more joy in startling the unsuspecting students into embarrassing moments than calling on a student who was prepared.</p><p>After class the two boys parted ways, Derek walking towards ‘Muggle Studies’ in Tower 3 with Erica, Jackson and Danny who took the class for an easy grade since they grew up in the Muggle world. Danny tended to spend the class on his laptop after he had argued with the Professor that him spending time on the device would help him acquaint himself better with the Muggle culture. That is partially why no one has dared starting an argument with the Slytherin, though his dimples did play a large factor.<br/> Scott, Isaac and Kira headed over to the ‘Study of Ancient Runes’, while Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Boyd went to ‘Arithmancy’. Scott and Isaac had chosen the class years ago since they hadn’t shared Derek’s desire to learn more about Muggles and had been under the assumption that Ancient Runes would be an easy learn-facts-by-heart subject. Though they were sorely mistaken, but with the help of Allison and Lydia who guided them into setting up a learning schedule, they were now able to easily coast through their exams. Meanwhile, the remaining four friends had chosen Arithmancy as a challenge for themselves and because of an interest in the subject (Boyd).</p><p> </p><p>Some hours later, all the classes of the day were finally over leaving them a few hours before dinner would commence in the Great Hall.<br/>Derek, Erica and Danny were leaving the classroom and walking towards the common rooms (Jackson had already scurried off to find Lydia to see if she wanted to spend the evening with him in the Gryffindor common room)</p><p>“Where are you hurrying off to, Derek? Do you have plans with your boo? Because you know you’re not allowed on the fields outside of coaching,” Erica told Derek who maybe had unconsciously walked towards the lockers.</p><p>“Well, I’m off to scout out the gay scene and figure out who is available and who got together. I’ll see you later,” Danny winked at Derek, gave Erica a kiss on the cheek and walked away towards the outer yards.</p><p>Erica tugged on Derek’s arm and pulled him in the direction of the Slytherin common room where Cora was probably already waiting, ready to pounce.</p><p>“Can’t we just rest before dinner? Nothing really happened today,” Derek tried to calm down Erica, hoping to get her away from her current train-of-thought.</p><p>“You spent not only Potions but also Charms and Care of Magical Creatures together with Stiles as partners, there’s no way <em>nothing</em> happened. C’mon I need some details, anything really, that I can report back to Laura before her and Lydia meet up for their weekly gossiping session. Did he compliment your looks, praise your genius brain, give you a hug..?”</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head, “No, because as you pointed out, we were in class. And unlike you, we don’t spend it painting our nails but actually pay attention and participate.”</p><p>Erica smirked, “Well that just proves that women are better at multitasking and smarter if I don’t need a class to pass a test.”</p><p>“Oh, so you don’t want to meet up for a study session before the exam, oh that’s great!” Derek mocked her, knowing that she often depended on the get togethers to revise what was important and to remind herself that a test was impending.</p><p>“Fine, you don’t want to talk about it. Just know that Cora might not be as easy going as I will,” Erica warned him as a sort of olive branch.</p><p>“Thank you, Erica. Yeah, I probably won’t head back to the common room or any public area where my sisters can find me until after dinner when they have hopefully forgotten,” Derek shrugged, trying to think of a place that wouldn’t be too obvious, where his sisters wouldn’t expect him to be.</p><p>“Ok, good luck though! I am going to go find Boyd and see if he wants to gang up on Isaac with me and tease him about him&amp;Allison,” Erica laughed and walked away after giving Derek a parting hug, scenting him shortly.</p><p>Derek continued walking around the halls aimlessly, not having decided where to go yet, when he suddenly heard a voice shouting “Derek! Get over here! Erica told me you plan on avoiding us! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN OFF TO, NO OTHER FRIENDS TO HANG OUT WITH!”</p><p>Turning towards the direction of the voice, Derek spotted Laura stalking towards him, the sea of students parting for her like a biblical movie. Backing away from her he told her, not needing to shout since as werewolves they would be able to understand and she just enjoyed being dramatic, “Maybe I don’t need other friends just other siblings. If you didn’t always badger me about my personal life and would just butt out for once maybe I wouldn’t be trying to avoid you so much, Laur. Ever think of that?”</p><p>Derek rushed over to the staircase, hoping that she wouldn’t reach it in time before it started moving. Luckily, the universe seemed to be on his side today.</p><p>“Why do you have to be so mean to me, Der-bear? I’m your sister, and you love life just so happens to be very interesting. Also, why is Erica off the hook so easily? She is part of all the scheming and gives us insider information,” His sister whined to his retreating form.</p><p>Derek chuckled before answering her, “Well, <em>Erica</em> knows when to respect my boundaries, for one. Also, you shouldn’t be so focused on my love life, Laura. Mom expects you to finally ask out Jordan and told me yesterday that if you don’t do it by the end of the month, I get to tell him as many embarrassing stories of you as I see fit.”</p><p>With those parting words, Derek quickly hurried over to the nearest door to hide from Laura, her outraged scream muffled by the closed door.</p><p>Turning around to survey which room he had entered, Derek noticed he was in the library.<br/><em>Well, not my usual scene, but a good alternative and hiding place</em>, Derek mused. He spotted an empty desk towards the back of the room and quietly hurried over before sitting down with a sigh.</p><p>Given the location, the werewolf decided he could prepare some readings and notes for classes preemtively and pulled out his writing materials. As he browsed through the bookshelf containing books on Potions he noticed a familiar figure. Sitting only a few tables over from his own spot, was Stiles.</p><p>The Slytherin was completely immersed in a book, while absentmindedly drumming his pen on his notebook. From time to time he would write down some notes, check his phone before focusing back on the task at hand.</p><p>Pulling himself out of his stupor, Derek pulled out the book he was looking for and walked back to his seat. Honing his ears on the sound of Stiles tapping his pen, Derek found a noise to center himself and concentrate on his work. Unlike Stiles however, Derek had not brought his phone with him and instead had to stop himself from staring at the back of Stiles’ head too much.</p><p>A few hours later, right before dinner would begin, Derek had prepared for all the classes he could at that point and felt it was safe to step outside the safe walls of the library to brave an encounter with his sisters. As quietly as he could, the teen put his things back into his bag and walked to the door leading into the hallway. It took quite a bit of self-control not to look back for another look at Stiles.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, someone else had noticed his presence in the library which was an area he was not commonly seen in. The mysterious person had also seen him glance at Stiles quite a bit during his stay in the room. <em> Interesting,</em> They thought, already trying to form a new plan inovling the new information gathered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another after midnight update, I'm sorry and hope its not riddled in mistakes (I did not reread before posting because I'm tired, sorry)</p><p>Next up: a jump to two months down the line (for plot reasons)-&gt; exams lead to a declaration..of love or war; and Derek's first Quidditch match of the new year</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The story begins (chapter updated, check notes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few months have passed and someone (Stiles) will be getting a 'rude' surprise and might take it too seriously<br/>Meanwhile, Laura and Lydia have their weekly coffee date to discuss their friends and try to figure out what to do about the two idiots-in-love.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK Update: I finally found the time/motivation to finish the rest of the chapter and at the same time decided to add some filler text to the first half (cuz I'm crazy that way but still lazy enough to push the Quidditch match to the next chapter)<br/>Let me know what you think, what you're looking forward to and if there's anything specific you'd like to see!<br/>-Once this fic is finished some months in the future, I'll probably do some oneshots about the other characters and what they went through or how they witnessed things; but that's for then and I'm gonna try and update more now-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months later</p><p>Some time had passed, and everyone had gotten back into their usual school-day routine, reacquainted themselves with the flow as some would say. </p><p>Students such as Jackson, Erica and Lydia were glad to be back at school and eagerly went back into their ‘school life’ of ruling their own segment in the school: Jackson leading his quidditch team, Lydia being both the smartest Ravenclaw as well as <em>The Person</em> to know any and all gossip, and Erica who could get anyone to do anything with her charm (and intimidation). </p><p>In the middle of the spectrum, you had people such as Danny, Stiles and Isaac who did not mind being at school but at the same time also missed their friends, family or pack who were not there. </p><p>Then on the other side of the spectrum you had Derek, who had never really been a big fan of school. The place was always packed with loud and often weird smelling teenagers, who could be very cruel to people for all kinds of reasons (being a werewolf, not being straight, being close with his siblings…). He preferred being at home in the pack house, where he could roam free in his full shift when he so pleased without people backing away in fear and could read a book about Quidditch strategies in calm and silence. Then again, Derek mused as he walked along the hall to the Potions classroom, outside of school there was no Stiles.</p><p>Entering the classroom, Derek walked towards his ‘designated’ seat of the school year, since Scott had refused to <em>downgrade</em> to a seat next to Stiles after he got the chance to sit next to Kira. And while Derek did miss his calm Potions classes when he was sitting next to Boyd and they would study in comfortable silence, being partnered with Stiles has been quite an interesting experience. While they did make an odd couple with their totally different learning/studying techniques, they seemed to complement each other quite well; Derek pulling Stiles’ focus back to the task at hand whenever his mind took him to an interesting Potion on a different page in the book and Stiles bringing some life and enthusiasm to the subjects that were infectious to the people around him.</p><p>This also meant, that Derek’s previous hideout in the library had become a new after-class-ritual, where he would prepare tasks before the deadlines and would study for upcoming topics out of pure curiosity after having Stiles rave about the interesting ingredients or magic involved or the background of how the particular thing was discovered. Slowly Derek found his footing as a good student, werewolf-alpha and quidditch coach after having defined himself simply as a Quidditch player for so long.</p><p>It was interesting discovering new talents that he had never delved into before such as how easily he remembered information for tests, how his penmanship could look really good if he wasn’t hopped up on the adrenaline of practicing for a match 24/7 and how he loved helping out his betas when they had questions for tests, it made him feel like a better alpha ¬-  being able to be there for his betas in a new way.</p><p>“Morning, Der,” Stiles greeted him while flopping into his seat and dropping his head onto his folded arm with a groan. Unlike Derek, who these past few weeks had been in quite a great mood (even in the mornings which is insane but at the same time such a Derek-thing), Stiles has had to deal with Scott being in love <em>again</em>. And while he did like Kira and how cute her and Scott were together, he also missed hanging out with his bro and had no more patience left to listen to anymore “Kira is awesome” monologues. Especially at THREE AM.</p><p>“Had another bro-to-bro session with Scott last night?” Turning his head slightly away from Stiles, Derek tried to hide his grin from Stiles. The universe definitely was feeling bad about him not being able to play Quidditch and was paying him back by letting him experience the sleepy &amp; pouty adorable Stiles every Monday and Thursday morning. And while it was a blessing, it was also a curse because of how much of a sucker Derek was for it.</p><p>“More like a ‘let’s talk about Scott and Kira for 5h session,” Stiles whined, peeking out on eye to raise an eyebrow at Derek, clearly waiting for Derek to hand over the Reese’s cup that the alpha had stashed in his bag for this day specifically. Ok, well that was not entirely true. Sure, in the beginning Derek started carrying around a Reese’s cup after Stiles had first shown up half dead after a late night, hours long chat with Scott and had whined about Hogwarts, Diagon Alley AND Hogsmeade not having his favorite sweets. But then, after having seen how happy Stiles had been after receiving a Reece’s on such an occasion, Derek did not want to risk ever having to see Stiles that miserable again. And he had to agree, they were delicious. </p><p>“Why did he need to talk about Kira last night? I thought they were doing great and that he was going to introduce her to his mom next week during the visitation weekend,” Derek asked. Scott and his girl drama had always been very confusing for Derek with how fast everything changed. That is why he relied on Erica to give him a rundown of gossip in the mornings (no matter if he wanted her to tell him or just because she loved to gossip). Most mornings there wasn’t even enough time for her to brief him on everything.</p><p>“Oh man, so did I. But he just got super nervous for some reason at 3am. I swear at some point I was hallucinating; I was so dead tired. And the best part is, he was nervous about what to wear next week! WhAT tO WeaR! I just cannot with him right now. Lydia even told Scott to avoid me for the rest of the day because if he talks one more time about how ‘cute Kira looks in today’s outfit’ I will find a way to make any and all clothing he puts on disintegrate upon touch.” Feeling better after having ranted a bit, Stiles started unpacking his stuff and dump everything he needed on his table. Internally he sighed, because while he was annoyed at Scott right now, at least half of it came from his own jealousy that Scott always seemed to get a romantic partner whenever he wanted. Meanwhile Stiles here had to crush on one guy after seeing him once and here he was five years later still stuck in the same situation.</p><p> Stiles took a bite out of the chocolate treat and moaned, enjoying the sugary sweetness. He also missed how Derek blushed at the noise, since he had instinctively closed his eyes. “Well, lucky for you we’re getting our exam back today, so we don’t have to do anything really this class,” Derek pointed out before hearing Professor Harris approach the room and poking Stiles in his side to get him to sit upright. The other teen just rolled his eyes, after all the years of Harris nagging him constantly, he was no longer intimidated by him or many of their other Professors. But since he knew how hard Derek worked to be accepted by their fellow students, he had decided to dial down his usual discussions with Professors and keep a low profile. Derek deserved to become the best Quidditch player and if Stiles had any say or impact on his grades then he would try his best to keep the other afloat.</p><p>After a 45-minute lecture from Harris about why one should not mistaken some ingredient with another ingredient (both boys were too engrossed in a hangman game to remember what was said), the graded tests were finally given back. Obviously, since the Professor loved humiliating his students, they were given out in order of the grades; from highest to lowest. The first few times he did it, it had sparked some heated discussions and hurt egos among the students but rather fast everyone accepted it and was now unaffected by it. The students had the order of the handing out memorized by now since it rarely changed.</p><p>The first test was given to Lydia, which was not a surprise, though Stiles was a bit miffed that he hadn’t been able to get more than her in Potions. He had hoped that this year he could possibly get some better grades than the Ravenclaw and win a bet he had made last year with the girs, but it seemed that this year did not start on a strong foot. Then again, Harris did seem to hate him, so he had better chances of his Charms test, that they would receive the next day, to be better than hers. “Good job, per usual Miss Martin,” the teacher stated before moving on to the next student with the second highest grade.</p><p>The next test handed out went to Derek. </p><p>The room was silent in shock while the students were processing what had happened. “Good job Mr. Hale, keep up this new attitude. Perhaps the incident ridding you from playing on the Quidditch field was the greatest thing to happen to your academic ambitions yet,” the teacher praised Derek, who blushed. It had been the first time ever that Derek ranked within the top 3 in one of the general classes and he had to admit he was surprised. Sure, he had been studying quite a bit, and the classes with Stiles for some reason helped him remember and learn better than his previous method had. However, he still spent a majority of his time in the library simply watching Stiles and in class the two tended to fool around instead of listening to Harris’ boring explanations.</p><p>“Wait, WHAT? I am the number two here! Not Derek, no offense to you dude, but I mean I have always beat you academically,” Stiles scoffed, getting agitated about having been dethroned by a Quidditch player. “Not that I think you are dumb or anything, just that we run on different lanes in the brains department if you know what I mean. Oh man, I am so digging myself just further into this hole, so I am just gonna stop talking now.”</p><p>“Actually, Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale beat you by 5 points which accounts for one whole task he got right that you. Did. not,” Professor Harris smirked.</p><p>“Oh, I bet you took off points for formatting and my handwriting. There is no way Derek got more answers correct than me,” Stiles narrowed his eyes at the teacher, daring him to insult him again.</p><p>“Go ahead and see for yourself,” Harris answered while handing Stiles his own test.</p><p>Cursing after noticing that Harris was indeed not lying and had not taken points away from Stiles out of pure spite, Stiles turned his glare towards the rightful victim: Derek. How dare he take away that was one of the most defining traits Stiles had at school. Derek was the cool jock who was a werewolf with a huge family and insanely good looks. The Slytherin on the other hand was known for being the runner-up for the smartest person in their year,… and that was about it. He tended to keep to his friends and his books and spent most of the school breaks at home with his dad or at the McCalls’ residence. And now Derek wanted to take this away from Stiles just because he couldn’t actively play Quidditch right now, without any reason or information given. ‘Hm, maybe if I can figure out why Derek is not allowed to play, I can figure out how to get him to play again so I don’t become a total nobody again.’, Stiles thought. He really did not miss the days when people would bump into him all the time in the corridors.</p><p>The werewolf, still in shock, was staring at his exam sheet. He was feeling this sense of pride that he usually felt after winning a Quidditch match which he now could not participate in as he used to. A grin started to form on his face, imagining showing this test result to Laura and <em>finally</em> getting her to stop calling him “my dumb jock brother’ since he clearly did not belong in that stereotype anymore.</p><p>“YOU,” Stiles whispered.</p><p>“Me,” Derek answered back, confused why the Slytherin had such a furious expression on his face.</p><p>“How dare you take this away from me. First you made my job as a Quidditch commentator useless, now you’re attacking my identity as the smart Slytherin? I can’t believe you,” Stiles seethed. The gall this man had. What was he going to do next to completely ruin this already ruined 5th year? Stiles did not want to imagine such a horror.</p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow while trying to suppress the laughter that was building up inside him from seeing Stiles so agitated over one grade. “You do know you are being ridiculous, Stiles, right? First of all, I did not ruin your career as a commentator. I’m only taking a break from playing but I’ll still be taking over as coach so plenty of opportunities for you to get off track and get on Coach’s last nerve. Also, I am not attacking your “identity as the smart Slytherin” which is not even a thing. So what I just studied a bit and somehow learned a lot while being partnered with you in class. Technically that just means that you indirectly sabotaged yourself.” Derek nudged Stiles, hoping to lighten up the mood and make his crush see reason.</p><p>“Of course, blaming the victim. You disgust me,” miming a hair-flip, Stiles turned his shoulder and faced away from Derek. He knew he was being just slightly dramatic, but there was some truth in what he had said. Plus, if this got Derek to continue to talk this much at once, then Stiles was going to become even more of a drama queen than Jackson when he can’t find his lucky Quidditch gear on the day of a match.</p><p>The alpha just huffed a laugh at Stiles’ behavior, knowing the other was just playing around. Upon hearing who next received their test back though, he turned around and gave Boyd a thumbs up, His second tying with Danny for the 4th highest grade in the test made his wolf rumble in satisfaction and pride.</p><p>“You mark my words, Derek, you ruined my life well now I’m going to ruin yours,” Stiles whispered, knowing the werewolf in question would hear the promise. And Stiles was only half kidding. He was enjoying the teasing and playful side of Derek and thought to himself that maybe it was time for some friendly games and pranks to commence, to initiate their friendship. Or that’s what he tried telling himself, while ignoring a voice in his head that sounded like Lydia judging him and telling him to man-up and ‘Stop the pigtail pulling. It’s antiquated and so stereotypical and leads to nowhere. You know this since I have made you watch Romcoms with me. It does not work. Especially with people like Derek who probably won’t even figure out that you’re flirting with them’.</p><p>Sighing and dragging a hand down his face, Derek turned back to Stiles and exasperatedly stated “I didn’t do anything, Stiles. You’re overreacting. It’s just one test, a fluke,” hoping the other would calm down and stop making a big deal out of it.</p><p>“No, it’s not a fluke, but clearly just another one of Harris’ acts of favoritism,” Stiles declared, poking Derek in his chest to emphasize his point. And possibly to use it as an opportunity to feel the firmness of it. Merlin, why has Stiles never before touched Derek like this, he wondered and then decided he would start implementing a hug for a greeting from now on. Maybe he had been slacking in his smarts, the Slytherin mused.</p><p>“Stiles, Harris does not particularly like either of us, so I would not consider this favoritism.” He could hear his betas laughing which was most likely due to them listening in on the conversation. Luckily Harris was still passing out tests and was not paying attention.</p><p>“Well,” flustered, the teen stumbled over his reply, “it’s negative favoritism?” Stiles’ attention was slowly slipping as his thoughts started drifting off into his ‘ Derek day dream space’ as he had dubbed it.</p><p>“Oh Merlin, Stiles just stop with the childishness already. Accept that for once you were not the best and move on,” Lydia exclaimed from the row behind them, getting fed up with his idiocy today.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Later that day</p><p>Derek, Erica and Isaac were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch while the rest of the pack, meaning Laura and Boyd, were stuck in in Divination.</p><p>Arriving at the large room, they headed over to Cora who was saving them seats at the Hufflepuff table.</p><p>“Why the long face, Derek,” his younger sister asked him.</p><p>“Oh, that’s the face of a man whose crush just earlier called him dumb,” Erica explained as she sat down next to Cora.</p><p>“Ooh ouch, that is rough. Sorry, bro. Though while it is a known fact that Derek may not be the most academically gifted in our group, why did Stiles have to shove that in his face?”</p><p>Derek sighed, reaching to fill his plate with food while explaining to Cora, “He didn’t shove anything in my face, and he also did not call me dumb, Erica. He was just a bit upset about me getting the second greatest grade in Potions.”</p><p>Erica pursed her lips and pointed out, “Yeah but you must be offended that he didn’t think it was possible for you to get a good grade like that, no? Then again you spend most of your time in the library being a creeper than actually studying so.” “I am not a creeper,” Derek exclaimed.</p><p>In true Erica fashion, she decided to ignore his outcry. Waving her fork in his direction she suggested, “You know, if Stiles had reacted like that to me, I would want to get back at him for insulting me like that in front of the class. Granted he seemed a bit flustered and embarrassed, but still.”</p><p>Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Derek thought about what she said. Sure, he himself did not except to receive such a high mark but it had also only seemed as if Stiles was teasing him. </p><p>However, Derek was a bit offended that Stiles, after having spent these past months together as partners, did not think that Derek was capable of being academically on his level. The curse of being a werewolf, knowing when someone was lying and when not was not always very nice.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it was a bit disappointing that Stiles thought I only got the good grade because Harris dislikes him. But it really did seem like we were just having fun and not like he was really upset about it. And even if I was as petty as you, Erica, I have no idea how I could get back at him for the insult. And also, he seemed kind of embarrassed for saying that about me and was talking more about him not wanting to lose his ‘identity as the smartest Slytherin’ which is just stupid. It was just one test, a fluke.”</p><p>Cora shrugged and stole one of his sandwich slices. “I don’t know, Stilinski has in the past been kind of spiteful towards anyone who dared to venture into his lanes socially speaking. Remember when he creeped out Garret in year 3 just so he would not join the Quidditch commentators so that Stiles could keep working for all the Hufflepuff games. That was crazy, the kid never told us what Stiles did to him,” she shrugged. That year a rumor had started that Stiles had summoned a demon to possess him so that he could scare the crap out of Garett. Obviously it was not true, but Stiles did milk the rumor as much as he could that year and learned to master the ‘Hale glare’ as he liked to call it. </p><p>Wanting to add her own influence to the ‘get-Stiles-and-Derek’ plan, she suggested, “and I guess since he does not think you are ‘smart’ the best way to get back at him would be to continue beating him in each test. Now that would really be humiliating. Then again, that may incite him to react and get back at you in a different way, but that’s just a risk you have to be willing to take.” Satisfied with the plan she was putting in motion for her brother, Cora grabbed her bag and stood up to head to her own classes. “Goodbye losers and Erica. See ya tonight.” Winking at Erica as she left, she hoped the blonde would make sure to get Derek to act on her suggestion.</p><p>“I don’t know why she has to insult us every time,” Isaac complained. Even though he was used to Cora being Cora, that did not mean that the joke was funny. Turning to Derek next to him, the beta put a hand on his shoullder, “You know what I think you should do? Just talk to him. I don’t think he meant a word that he said and that this whole thing is just going to escalate until somebody gets hurt. Don’t you remember how I finally got together with Allison after I thought her and Scott were dating and I was going to challenge him to a <em>duel</em>. I talked to her-“ </p><p>“No, actually she sought you out after I told Lydia who told Allison that you thought her and Scott were dating. So, you’re welcome for saving you from embarrassing yourself. And stop telling people you took the first step,” Erica interjected, knowing that any direct approach of interaction between Stiles and Derek was not going to happen in the short term and her and the girls did not have the patience to wait years for either of the two to grow a pair and confront the other.</p><p>“Wait, why did no one ever tell me about that? What else have you been keeping a secret from me,” Isaac shouted, completely confused and slightly offended. “You know what, I don’t care, I’m going over to Allison so she can explain what happened. And she does not steal my food that I prepared,” snatching away his lunch from the table so that Erica’s hand that was sneakily reaching for another fork-sized-portion scraped against the table, the teen marched over to join his girlfriend.</p><p>In retaliation, Erica just flashed her eyes at him and growled, knowing he would hear since not many were eating at this time. “Erica, cut it out. You’re being just as childish as Stiles. This is ridiculous,” Rolling his eyes at the behavior of his betas, Derek stood up to go to the Quidditch practice and coach his team for the upcoming game.</p><p>“I’m not ridiculous, you just are no fun!”</p><p>Laura and Lydia were sitting at a table in the Room of Requirement, which was looking like a cute Café, for their bi-weekly coffee date. This tradition had started some years ago, after deciding that as the social leaders of their groups, it would be beneficial to stay up-to-date on the drama, especially since two members of each group were into each other. But after a few get-togethers, the two realized how much joy they discussing the personal lives of their friends and siblings and sometimes even delved into academic discussions. But their coffee dates were purely platonic, Laura had even given Lydia some pointers on how best to approach Cora after the Ravenclaw confessed that she found Cora’s directness and Hale beauty quite attractive.</p><p>Getting Isaac and Allison together had been quite the piece of cake, since Isaac was just an adorable puppy who could not hide his feelings and Allison did not shy away from his awkward flirting and asked him out instead. Granted, there had been some confusion on Isaac’s part about the relationship between her and Scott but that was a minor setback and easily solved.</p><p>This issue with Derek and Stiles on the other hand, proved to be quite the conundrum since both were quite stubborn and refused to believe the other was into them.</p><p>“I think we should do something with Derek always hanging out in the library at the same time as Stiles. Because I know he does not study enough to warrant those long hours spent there but instead is gazing with dreamy eyes at Stiles. And I also know that Stiles does not spend all his time there studying either but tends to rewatch some of the past Quidditch matches where Hufflepuff played,” Lydia proposed to Laura.</p><p>“Wow, how have neither of them noticed you sitting in the library watching them,” Laura marveled. Though, given how oblivious both boys could get whenever they were thinking about the other, she was not all too surprised that Lydia had been spying on them unnoticed. “The library is quite a large place so I’m not sure how we can get them to spend time together there.” She pointed out, twirling a spoon in her warm beverage.</p><p>Lydia took a bite out of one of the pastries that was on a platter in the middle of the coffee table. While chewing, she considered their options when an idea popped into her mind. “Kira told Scott who told Isaac who told Allison who told me this morning that she was planning on applying to help out in the library. And I know for a fact that every semester they restock the shelves with new editions or new books generally…”</p><p>“..so we could have her block the tables near Stiles’ table so that Derek will have to sit at the same table or Stiles won’t be in his view. Oh, you are brilliant!” Laura beamed at Lydia, giddy with excitement over their plan. Unlike their previous get-togethers, this seemed like the most productive and hopeful looking one yet.</p><p>“Well, thank you. Though if Derek hadn’t gotten himself temporarily suspended from playing Quidditch by becoming an Alpha, we probably would not have thought of this plan.” Lydia casually told Laura, fully aware that nobody was supposed to know what had happened but wanted to show the other that she was there for them if they needed any help.</p><p>“You know! How?! Nobody has said anything and Derek hasn’t had an outburst of any kind!” the werewolf exclaimed, clearly a tad panicked at having someone figure out the truth. “No one can know that you know or what you know. Lydia, this has to be kept a secret.”</p><p>“Oh please, I am THE secret keeper. You would not believe how much I know; I am like a vault or like a dragon and their hoard. Case in point, I know for a fact that you have been eyeing a certain Miss Landon to ask out for the Winter ball,” the Ravenclaw smirked at the other girl. Honestly, it was always fun to show others how much they underestimated her. If only people would actually pay attention to their surroundings, listen to what other people said and made logical conclusions then life would just be so much easier.</p><p>Laura blushed and speechlessly took a sip of her drink. The redhead was definitely not a force to be reckoned and she was glad that her and Lydia tended to be on the same page.</p><p>Bringing the topic of their chat back to her brother and Stiles, Laura wondered “Do we have to talk to the librarian to make sure Kira gets the job, or do you think she should be fine?”</p><p>“No, I think she should be fine. So far, I don’t think many people are thinking of submitting for the position and most are not even aware it exists. While I do love the calm and silence in the library, I am sad that most people don’t use the books there.”</p><p>“Alright, well I think that was enough chatting about those two idiots for today. Why don’t you tell me how your mini dates with Jordan and Cora were? Which one did you like most and who was more nervous of the two. Please give me all the details, I need all the blackmail on my sister and best friend as I can get,” Laura begged Lydia. She had been having a similar problem to Stiles, with Jordan constantly wanting to talk about Lydia. So she needed some kind of information to get him to shut up and be her usual best friend again. And well, with Cora it never hurt to have some dirt on your siblings. Especially for when birthdays or other events were coming up.</p><p>“Ugh fine, I mean I’m not even sure which one I liked more so maybe you can help me decide. Right now I’m leaning on a redo for both because neither was suave but really put an effort in it. It’s kind of exiting having to people sort of fight for your attention. But eh, maybe in the end I don’t have to choose between either…”</p><p>And so the two friends continued discussing what happened that week to them and with friends, while scheming and enjoying some nice warm beverages and pastries from the kitchen. They were confident that by next week, Stiles and Derek would be spending more time together all thanks to their friends playing God behind their backs.</p><p>But sometimes things happen that even a God cannot predict.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you had fun reading! (was another late night upload so sry for any mistakes)</p><p>UP NEXT: And so it begins. Next feature will feature the first Hufflepuff Quidditch match of the year...resulting in things escalating and alliances being made</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>